


Full

by tempus_mutatio



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Double Anal Penetration, Double Knotting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Other, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempus_mutatio/pseuds/tempus_mutatio
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Dean/Cas/Jimmy, A/B/O, Bottom DeanThere's not enough double knotting out there, and this prompt seemed like the perfect opportunity.





	

Dean's heat was in full swing and even with two Alphas to help him, he felt like his need could never be satiated. He always felt like he wasn't full enough, like there was an itch that he just couldn't reach.

It wasn't like the twins weren't well-endowed – completely the opposite, in fact. They were both about nine or ten inches, hard. Jimmy was a bit thicker than Cas, enough that Dean had to be stretched more diligently than if he was taking Castiel. The other Alpha wasn't quite as thick as his brother, but his knot was fucking huge. The twins often argued over which trait was better, despite Dean assuring them that they were both wonderful in bed.

It was during one of these arguments that a wave of Dean's heat knocked the wind out of him. He felt so empty, and his hole was practically throbbing. Slick was leaking everywhere, and it was only once the Omega let out a pitiful whine that the twins noticed him.

“Dean? What do you need, sweetheart?” Jimmy asks. Cas isn't prone to use pet names unless they were dirty and snarled in his ear during climax.

“Need you,” he begs, spreading his legs and clenching his fists in the sheets. Jimmy moves closer, motioning for Castiel to stay where he is. “No,” Dean gasps, “Both of you,”

They surge forwards, Jimmy going for Dean's mouth while Castiel ducks between the Omega's parted legs. In perfect sync, two tongues begin lapping at his hole and at his jawline, a hint of teeth sending shivers down his spine.

“Where do you want us, Omega?” Castiel demands, voice rough and breathe ghosting over his slick skin. “Do you want me to fuck you while Jimmy uses your mouth? Want me to eat you out while Jimmy sucks your beautiful cock?” Dean cries out as his tongue dips inside, strong hands holding his hips up in order to get access. Jimmy mumbles praise in his ear, kissing the bolt of his jaw and tracing fingers over Dean's sensitive nipples.

The Omega struggles to form words, brain glitching.

“Both of you,” he manages, chest heaving with exertion.

“You have us, Dean,” Jimmy insists, “Where do you want us?” He must know what Dean wants. Jimmy is notorious for his teasing, bringing Dean to the edge and backing him off. He's also a sucker for making the Omega blush.

“M-my hole,” the Omega breathes, fingers moving to bury themselves in Castiel's mop of dark hair. Both Alphas freeze at the suggestion, exchanging significant looks. Cas slips two fingers in easily, stretching him slowly.

“We'll have to stretch you,” Jimmy warns, “A lot. Especially if you want us both to knot you.” Slick bursts out of the Omega and Dean moans desperately. He bucks up against Castiel's fingers, looking for more. He's already fairly loose from previous knottings, but if he wants to fit Jimmy's tick cock and Cas's giant knot in at the same time, he'll need to be practically gaping.

“Don't care,” he huffs, “Need to be full.”

The twins get to work, then, Castiel working on Dean's ass while Jimmy distracts the Omega with his tongue, slipping it between Dean's lips and kissing him deeply. It doesn't take very long before all three men are panting.

“This is probably as good as he'll get,” Cas says, more so to Jimmy than Dean. He directs Jimmy to lay on his back with Dean straddling him, helping to guide his brother's cock into Dean's slick hole. The Omega whines, clenching down around the intrusion. It still wasn't enough. Jimmy gets him to move up and down on his cock several times before Castiel forces them to still with a growl. He lines himself up, resting his forehead on Dean's back as he eases the head in alongside his twin.

Dean cries out as Cas slowly sheaths himself to the hilt. He finally feels like he's full, both Alphas managing to brush up against every spot inside of him. Jimmy is whimpering, hands like a vice on Dean's hips, and Castiel is letting out desperate little huffs every time Dean clenches down around them.

“So fucking tight,” Castiel groans, as he starts to pull out. Jimmy hisses at the friction, but his eyes are just about rolled back into his skull. The Alphas set up a steady rhythm, one always pulling back as the other pushes in. None of them are going to last long, as Dean can already feel the beginnings of their knots starting to form.

Their pace nearly doubles almost instantly, and Dean must have missed one of their shared looks while he was busy trying not to pass out from the pleasure. He falls back against Cas's chest when Jimmy wraps a tight hand around his cock, jacking him in time to their thrusts. He can feel that Jimmy is going to come first, and he hopes that their knots will catch at the same time, otherwise Cas won't be able to fit his in. Luckily, Jimmy stills inside him, letting the friction of Cas's cock against his finish him off.

Dean comes at the feeling of both knots catching in his ass, stretching him almost painfully as they swell. Come floods his hole, and Cas is still growing, moaning and twisting his hips to get himself deeper. Dean goes limp, drifting between the realms of pleasure and pain with each jerk of his Alphas' cocks. His tummy must be bulging by now, he thinks idly, before bending to flop against Jimmy's chest. Both Alphas growl at the tug on their knots, the movement inducing another orgasm for both of them.

The Omega sighs as his heat is slaked and tries to settle into a comfortable position. He has a feeling that he's going to be here a while.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't spend a whole lot of time on Castiel stretching Dean out, because I realized that that much stretching described in detail might squick some people out. Obviously proper preparation is important!


End file.
